


Haikyuu: Group Chat Wonders

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Depression, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Group Chat story, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Konoha has issues, M/M, Nishinoya has ADHD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, like many issues, so do Taichi Hinata Kenma Oikawa Hanamaki Tendou Lev and Inuoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: ROLLING NOYA opened Birds of a FlockROLLING NOYA: who else is up?Ball of SHOUYO opened Birds of a FlockBall of SHOUYO: I AM! HAII NOYA-SENPAI! б（＞ε＜）∂ROLLING NOYA: SHOUYO! Hey! (✧ω✧)Stingyshima opened Birds of a FlockStingyshima: I may not be sleeping but… I’d prefer if you don’t spam my phone with your stupidity on off the clock hours.Stingyshima: Especially when those off the clock hours include…. 3 in the morning.Stingyshima has signed offROLLING NOYA: is it just me… or is he saltier off the clock hours?（○Ａ○）(Will try to update everyday.)





	1. SHUT-UP! (Karasuno)

**Author's Note:**

> Group Chat Names appearing this chapter:
> 
> ROLLING NOYA: Nishinoya Yuu
> 
> Ball of SHOUYO: Hinata Shouyo
> 
> Stingyshima: Tsukishima Kei
> 
> Mommy Salt: Sugawara Koushi
> 
> Captain Crow: Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROLLING NOYA opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> ROLLING NOYA: who else is up?
> 
> Ball of SHOUYO opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> Ball of SHOUYO: I AM! HAII NOYA-SENPAI! б（＞ε＜）∂
> 
> ROLLING NOYA: SHOUYO! Hey! (✧ω✧)
> 
> Stingyshima opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> Stingyshima: I may not be sleeping but… I’d prefer if you don’t spam my phone with your stupidity on off the clock hours.
> 
> Stingyshima: Especially when those off the clock hours include…. 3 in the morning.
> 
> Stingyshima has signed off
> 
> ROLLING NOYA: is it just me… or is he saltier off the clock hours?（○Ａ○）

**Chapter 1: SHUT-UP! (Karasuno):**

* * *

**ROLLING NOYA opened Birds of a Flock**

**ROLLING NOYA: **who else is up?

**Ball of SHOUYO opened Birds of a Flock**

**Ball of SHOUYO: **I AM! HAII NOYA-SENPAI! б（＞ε＜）∂

**ROLLING NOYA: **SHOUYO! Hey! (✧ω✧)

**Stingyshima opened Birds of a Flock**

**Stingyshima: **I may not be sleeping but… I’d prefer if you don’t spam my phone with your stupidity on off the clock hours.

**Stingyshima: **Especially when those off the clock hours include…. 3 in the morning.

**Stingyshima has signed off**

**ROLLING NOYA: **is it just me… or is he saltier off the clock hours?（○Ａ○）

**Ball of SHOUYO: **NO HE DEFINITLY IS! (;｀O´)o

**ROLLING NOYA: **do you only text in caps? i feel like im being yelled at all the way from over here lol

**Ball of SHOUYO: **YA! IT KEEPS ME PUMPED!

**ROLLING NOYA: **im literally dying of laughter over here. thats such a shoyou thing!

**Ball of SHOYOU: **WHAT ABOUT YOU NOYA-SENPAI?! DON’T YOU USE CAPS?

**ROLLING NOYA: **only when absolutely nessecary. too much of a pain to keep switching wwwww.

**Ball of SHOUYO: **WUOOOOOH! THAT’S RLLY KINDA COOL!

**ROLLING NOYA: **right?!

**Mommy Salt has opened Birds of a Flock**

**Stingyshima opened Birds of a Flock**

**Captain Crow opened Bird of a Flock**

**Stingyshima: **Told you they were here at 3 in the morning. ( •̀ω•́ )σ

**Mommy Salt: **You guys need to get to bed now. Daichi’s gonna be mad when he wakes up enough to read the messeges.

**Captain Crow: **Too late. Nishinoya, Hinata, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!

**Ball of SHOUYO: **B-BUT… IM NOT TIRED!

**ROLLING NOYA: **can’t sleep doing homework

**Ball of SHOUYO: **NOW? 

**ROLLING NOYA: **yeah, ran out of ADHD pills sooooo im doing homework now! 

**Ball of SHOUYO: **ADHD PILLS? WHAT’S THAT?

**ROLLING NOYA: **nothing shouyo. 

**ROLLING NOYA: **oof gotta go. The parents are on the prowl. night shouyo and everyone.

**ROLLING NOYA has signed off**

**Mommy Salt: **Even in a group chat he is still a tornado.

**Ball of SHOUYO: **SHOULD WE BE WORRIED BC HE DOESNT HAVE THOSE PILLS?

**Mommy Salt: **No, he’ll be fine until tomorrow.

**Stingyshima: **Great, he’s going to be even more annoying tomorrow than anything.

**Captain Crow: **Tsukishima.

**Stingyshima has signed off**

**Captain Crow:**... Hinata-

**Ball of SHOUYO has signed off**

**Captain Crow: **I haven’t even gotten to say anything yet…

**Mommy Salt: **You’re just that good. But let’s head back to sleep.

**Captain Crow: **Yeah, love you Suga.

**Mommy Salt: **Love you too Daichi. Goodnight.

**Captain Crow has signed off**

**Mommy Salt has signed off**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

_ The next day, Hinata received volleyballs to the face and Nishinoya almost missed landing on his head in the middle of doing Rolling Receives. _

_ Tsukishima’s words held less bark than usual and his looks lacked effect thanks to the constant yawning. Suga and Daichi could only sigh and shake their heads at the troublesome three. _


	2. We're missing One (Fukurodani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Horned Owl has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS
> 
> Great Horned Owl: GUYS
> 
> Great Horned Owl: I MAY HAVE OR MAY NOT HAVE LOST KONOHA!
> 
> Great Horned Owl: I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO
> 
> Great Horned Owl: HE WAS THERE AND THEN
> 
> Great Horned Owl: HE WASN’T

**Chapter 2: We’re Missing One (Fukurodani):**

* * *

**Great Horned Owl has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**Great Horned Owl: **GUYS

**Great Horned Owl: **I MAY HAVE OR MAY NOT HAVE LOST KONOHA!

**Great Horned Owl: **I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO

**Great Horned Owl: **HE WAS THERE AND THEN

**Great Horned Owl: **HE WASN’T

**Great Horned Owl: **AKLFDLFPJSLAskldnke

**Eternally Suffering has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**I’m not Smiling has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**WASH your mouth! has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**KomiKomi PUNCH! has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**Eternally Suffering: **Bokuto-san please calm down.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **ye

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **just chill and tell us the last place u two were together

**Great Horned Owl: **erm

**Great Horned Owl: **uh

**Great Horned Owl: **ekcec;lfd

**I’m not Smiling: **you lost him sometime on the train didn’t you?

**Great Horned Owl: **urk

**WASH your mouth!: **If we don’t find him before the last train.

**Eternally Suffering: **I’m personally benching you.

**Great Horned Owl: **AGASHEE NO!

**Eternally Suffering: **Two things Bokuto-san.

**Eternally Suffering: **1\. That is not how you spell my name. It’s Akaashi.

**Eternally Suffering: **2\. Yes. Because this isn’t like the time you lost a bag

**Eternally Suffering: **This is a person! A human. Are we clear?

**WASH your mouth!: **The shame is…

**WASH your mouth!: **This isn’t the first time this has happened… and not even a different person...

**Great Horned Owl: **yes ageshi

**Eternally Suffering: **I feel like

**Eternally Suffering: **I just wasted muscle movement for the first 10 minutes of this conversation.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **u knew wat you signed up for.

**KomiKomi PUNCH! Changed Eternally Suffering to Eternally Tsuffering**

  
**Eternally Tsuffering: **Komi-san why.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **well it’s bc rn usually only Karasuno’s 11 is tsuffering but

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **now

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **u my dear setter

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **r tsuffering

**Eternally Tsuffering: **I’ll deal with this later.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **I’m going to go look for Konoha-san.

**Eternally Tsuffering has signed off**

**WASH your mouth!: **Me too.

**WASH your mouth has signed off**

**I’m not Smiling: **I’m at the station to see if he’s gonna get off the returning train.

**I’m not Smiling: **Btw Komi if you’re leaving to look, make sure ya wear a jacket it’s chilly

**I’m not Smiling: **But I wonder

**I’m not Smiling: ** Does _ ‘benched’ _ mean _ “BENCHED” _ or **“COUCHED”**?

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **k. Thnx bae.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **n u r 100% right

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **thts a great question.

**Great Horned Owl: **IT;S NOT!

**Great Horned Owl: **AT LEAST I HOPE NOT!

**Great Horned Owl: **OMG HELP KONOHA’S PARENTS ARE CALLING MY PHONE!

**KomiKomi PUNCH! has signed off**

**I’m not Smiling has signed off**

**Great Horned Owl: **YOU LEAVE ME NOW?! 

* * *

Bokuto panicked eternally as he stared at the number on his phone before taking a deep breath and picking up.

“Bokuto-kun?” Akinori’s mom spoke in a form of greeting. “Have you see Aki? He’s not picking up his phone and it’s getting late.”

“A-Ah! H-He said he was staying the night with someone in Miyagi!”

“Really?” She sounded doubtful. _ Shit. _ “He didn’t tell me this.”

“I-I-I’ll get ahold of the person he’s with now and tell them to give you a call!”

“W-Wait!” Click.

“Phew!” He quickly whipped out his phone once more.

**Phone call ended: 01:20**

* * *

**Great Horned Owl has sent a PM to Captain Crow**

**Great Horned Owl: **HEY

**Great Horned Owl: **DAICHI

**Great Horned Owl: **YOUR CROWS HAVENT HAPPENED TO FIND

**Great Horned Owl: **SOMEONE ON THE TRAIN OR SMTHING RIGHT

**Captain Crow: **Actually

**Captain Crow: **Tanaka found Akinori-kun.

**Captain Crow: **much like how Asahi did

**Captain Crow:** when you lost him the first time in Miyagi.

**Great Horned Owl: **GAH! BUT THNKS! CAN HE STAY WITH ONE OF YOU GUYS UNTIL THE TRAIN RUNS AGAIN TM?

**Captain Crow: **I can see but… he’s probably going to miss school… and he seems irritated and I don’t want too much trouble.

**Captain Crow: **I have enough to deal with Nishnoya and Tanaka alone… don’t get me started on my first years.

**Great Horned Owl: **DON’T WORRY

**Great Horned Owl: **AKI IS TOTES WELL BEHAVED! 

**Great Horned Owl: **AND RLLY QUIET!

**Great Horned Owl: **AND PROLLY DOESNT TAKE UP TOO MUCH SPACE!

**Captain Crow: **We’re still talking about a person and not a pet right?

**Great Horned Owl: **THNX ANYWAY DAICHI!

**Great Horned Owl has signed off**

**Captain Crow: **HEY

**Captain Crow: **Oh whatever….

**Captain Crow has signed off**

* * *

**Eternally Tsuffering has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT OWLSSSS**

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Times up Bokuto-san. The last train has just departed.

**I’m not Smiling has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**KomiKomi PUNCH! has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**WASH your mouth! has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**I’m not Smiling: **Yea Bokuto Kono wasn’t on any of the trains that came back.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: **and he ain’t picking up his phone either

**Great Horned Owl has opened HOOT FOR THE GREAT HORNED OWLSSSS**

**Great Horned Owl: **HEY HEY HEY

**Great Horned Owl: **I’VE FOUND KONOHA!

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Good tell that to his mother.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Who just called me

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Just to tell you

**Eternally Tsuffering: **That your no longer trusted with Konoha-san anymore.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **And she’d rather Washio-san ride the train with him

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Which means no more late night practice for him

**Great Horned Owl: **NOOOO

**Great Horned Owl: **HE’S FINE I PROMISE

**Great Horned Owl: **HE’S WITH ONE OF THE CROWS

**Great Horned Owl: **I HAVE TO GO GROVEL FOR MY RIGHTS FOR MORE LATE NIGHT PRACTICE!

**Great Horned Owl has signed off**

**WASH your mouth!: **How much of that was actually true?

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Well….

**Eternally Tsuffering: **The part where she called me is true.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **She actually wanted me to tell him that Konoha still never called and

**Eternally Tsuffering: **That she was more or less not surprised.

**WASH your mouth!: **Thought so.

**I’m not Smiling: **why am i not surprised.

**I’m not Smiling: **akaashi is scary when angry.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **I’m glad you know.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **I’m going to try and figure out which Karasuno member is hiding Konoha-san.

**Eternally Tsuffering has signed off**

* * *

**Eternally Tsuffering has sent a PM to Captain Crow**

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Excuse me. Sawamura-san?

**Eternally Tsuffering: **I wanted to know if one of your team members happen to have Konoha-san?

**Captain Crow: **Yeah Tanaka has him for the night.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Is that really okay?

**Captain Crow: **Tanaka’s not complaining so I guess so. We’ll take care of him. Don’t worry Akaashi.

**Eternally Tsuffering: **Thank you.

**Eternally Tsuffering as signed off**

**Captain Crow has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ Tanaka couldn’t help but stare at the Fukurodani student who was staying with him for the night. The other was skinny with minimal abdominal muscles, body not quite large enough to fit in the shavened males clothes correctly. His blond hair looked like it needed a cut but, Tanaka thought he preferred it this way. _

_ "U-Uh…” Tanaka tried to function simply. “I think your cute would you like to go on a date tomorrow?!” _

_ Blue eyes blinked before a chuckle shifted through the air and the other looked at him through his bangs. “Maybe. We’ll see how tonight goes.” _

_ “Erm… everything’s closed but… I think I could show you around the smaller parts and entertain a small nightly picnic at my favorite night spot?!” _

_ “Sure. Show me how wild you can get, handsome.” _

_ Tanaka could only think of how majorly fucked he was. _


	3. Who needs NekoAtsume? (Nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Magnet opened Cat on the Prowl
> 
> ShinK-AI! opened Cat on the Prowl
> 
> Cat Magnet: [Image]
> 
> Captain Bedhead: is that 
> 
> Captain Bedhead: inuoka
> 
> Captain Bedhead: shibayama
> 
> Captain Bedhead: kenma
> 
> Captain Bedhead: and lev?

**Chapter 3: Who needs NekoAtsume (Nekoma):**

* * *

**Captain Bedhead opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Captain Bedhead: **hey 

**Captain Bedhead: **has anyone seen Kenma?

**Captain Bedhead: **im about 90% sure he’s trying to skip practice.

**KickLegs! opened Cat on the Prowl **

**KickLegs!: **I haven’t seen him since you dragged him in today.

**Cat Magnet opened Cat on the Prowl**

**ShinK-AI! opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Cat Magnet: **[Image]

**Captain Bedhead: **is that 

**Captain Bedhead: **inuoka

**Captain Bedhead: **shibayama

**Captain Bedhead: **kenma

**Captain Bedhead: **and lev?

**KickLegs!: **WHAT THE HELL AR ETHEY DOIG?! TJTS DANGER OUS!

**Captain Bedhead: **yaKU U need to calm down!

**ShinK-AI!: **u too Kuroo. Ur txting out of control.

**Captain Bedhead: **Fukunaga wtf are u guys?>!

**Cat Magnet: **[Image]

**Captain Bedhead: **sTAY there I’M ocgnim own!

**ShinK-AI!: **he said he’s coming now.

**KickLegs!: **mE tOO!

**Captain Bedhead has signed off**

**KickLegs! has signed off**

**ShinK-AI!: **oh brother.

**ShinK-AI!: **ill go make sure they don’t do anything too rash or stupid.

**ShinK-AI! has signed off**

**Cat Magnet:**...

**Cat Magnet has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ “Let me get this straight.” Kuroo said for the fifth time in that 20 minute life span as he held Kenma out of Lev’s long arms reach. “You heard Kenma was playing NekoAtsume and insisted that you show him you were better than virtual cats by doing random shit you thought was a good idea.” _

_ Inuoka and Lev nodded as Shibayama looked down in shame, face colored red and covered by his hands. _

_ “So throwing Shibayama in a tree and having his boyfriend save him was one of them?” Yaku reiterated, leg twitching to kick his boyfriends long knee caps in. _

_ “Basically yeah.” Kenma yawned from Kuroo’s arms. “I have video if anyone wants to see.” _

_ “...” Silently Fukunaga’s hand went up before Yaku smacked it down harshly. _


	4. Let the Memes BEGIN! (Aoba Johsai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never too Tall opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Prince Puff opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Never too Tall: Ready?
> 
> Prince Puff: Let’s do this.
> 
> Never too Tall: [IMAGE]
> 
> Prince Puff: [IMAGE]
> 
> Never too Tall: [IMAGE]
> 
> Prince Puff: [IMAGE]
> 
> Never too Tall: [IMAGE]
> 
> Prince Puff: [IMAGE]

**Chapter 4: Let the Memes Begin!! (Aoba Johsai):**

* * *

**Never too Tall opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Prince Puff opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Never too Tall: **Ready?

**Prince Puff: **Let’s do this.

**Never too Tall: **[IMAGE]

**Prince Puff: **[IMAGE]

**Never too Tall: **[IMAGE]

**Prince Puff: **[IMAGE]

**Never too Tall: **[IMAGE]

**Prince Puff: **[IMAGE]

**Mad Bull! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Ya-Thought! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Mad Bull!: **Fuck they’re at it again. 

**Ya-Thought!: **Ik something fishy was going on when they started huddling together

**Spacekawa opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**ErACE BLOCKS opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Spacekawa: **IWA-CHAN THEY HAVE A HEAD START! Σ(°ロ°|||)︴

**ErACE BLOCKS: **You mf shitheads!

**Prince Puff: **Ha! We’ll win again!

**Never too Tall: **must defend our title

**Never too Tall has signed off**

**Prince Puff has signed off**

**KinDAMNIT! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Akira opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**KinDAMNIT!: **wats going on here?

**Akira: **on second thought i don’t want to kno.

**Akira has signed off**

**Ya-thought!: **well our senpai are duking it out so to say.

**Mad Bull!: **they’re fucking annoying me is whart they’re doing.

**Mad Bull! has signed off**

**Spacekawa: **We started this in our first year and it kind of just stuck. BUT now we have a definite way to tell who wins!

**ErACE BLOCKS: **ever since kyoutani joined the volleyball club, he just breaks whoevers spamming the most memes to the group chat. The last time he did it we were second years and he was a first year.

**Spacekawa: **he broke mattsun’s phone first and then makki’s making them the champions for two years in a rowwwww ;-;

**ErACE BLOCKS: **BUT WE’RE GONNA FUCKING WIN THIS TIME SHITTYKAWA!

**Spacekawa: **OSU!

**Spacekawa: **[IMAGE]

**ErACE BLOCKS: **[IMAGE]

**Spacekawa: **[IMAGE]

**ErACE BLOCKS: **[IMAGE]

**Spacekawa: **[IMAGE]

**ErACE BLOCKS: **[IMAGE]

**Ya-Thought!: **fml

**KinDAMNIT!: **practice is suddenly a good thing to skip rn…

**Ya-Thought!: **way ahead of you already.

* * *

**Omake:**

_ No more than two weeks later Matskawa won once again by posting a meme about Kyotani that caused the Mad Dog to take his phone and shuck it into the street. A few days later Hanamaki earned his title as second best by mocking the faux blondes boyfriend and making a meme out of him too. _

_Their coach could only watch and try to figure out why Oikawa and Iwaizumi were trying to hold Kyotani back from shoving Hanamaki’s broken phone down the latters throat as he hid behind Matsukawa while dying of laughter it seemed. _

_Kyoutani and Yahaba got their revenge though. _

**Mad Bull! changed Never too Tall to Meme King**

**Ya-Thought! changed Prince Puff to Meme Queen**

**Mad Bull! has signed off**

**Ya-Thought! has signed off**

**Meme Queen: **u fucking dog n pussy.

**Meme King: **Stop being mean to the pets sweetie.

**Meme Queen: **i can n will choke u tf out!


	5. Where does one get Mean Spirit from? (Dateko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momiwa: go ahead. I’m all ears.
> 
> Baby Setter: qhy des evryone clal Futakuchi-senpai men spirited??>>
> 
> Yaysushi!: bc he’s a horrible apple of a kohai.
> 
> Momiwa: 1. no, no he’s not he’s just a bit too much like tendou satori

**Chapter 5: Where does one get Mean Spirit from? (Dateko)**

* * *

**Baby Setter opened Open the Doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Baby Setter: **I HVAE A QUESTION!!!

**Momiwa opened Open the Doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Yaysushi! opened Open the Doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Momiwa: **go ahead. I’m all ears.

**Baby Setter: **qhy des evryone clal Futakuchi-senpai men spirited??>>

**Yaysushi!: **bc he’s a horrible apple of a kohai.

**Momiwa: **1\. no, no he’s not he’s just a bit too much like tendou satori

**Momiwa: **2\. pls calm down when u type ur missing letters and mixing them up.

**Momiwa: **and 3. we cant rlly answer tht. we haven’t known him like aone.

**WaLL opened Open the Doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**WaLL: **…?

**Baby Setter: **PLS USE WORDS

**WaLL: **i sppose.

**Baby Setter: **SLANG!

**WaLL: **kenji is only using wat he knos.

**Momiwa: **tht makes even less sense than i thought it would.

**Yaysushi!: **Still a brat if ya ask me.

**Momiwa: **well we didn’t so shut it.

**Ken-do-it! opened Open the Doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Ken-do-it!: **where my mean spirited behavior is none of ur concern.

**WaLL: **...he’s mad...

**Momiwa: **...definitely.

**Ken-do-it! has signed off**

**WaLL has signed off**

**Yaysushi!: **ha! AONE’S ON THE COUCH

**Momiwa: **didn’t i tell u to stuff it!

**Yaysushi! has signed off**

**Momiwa has signed off**

**Baby Setter: **?!

**Baby Setter has signed off**

* * *

**Omake: **

_ The next day at practice Koganegawa was scolded by Futakuchi more, Aone seemed to be trying to get back on the captain’s good side and a lot of the brunette’s spikes seem to veer away from the net or the other side of the court instead heading into the stands. _

_ At Kamasaki’s face more often than not. _

_ “We… really pissed him off yesterday…” Moniwa shook as he placed a towel over Kamasaki’s nose. _

_ “... FUCK YOU FUTAKUCHI YOU DAMN BRAT!” Kamasaki cursed before clutching his throbbing nose once more. _

  
_ Aone had to hold their ace back from spiking another ‘ _ good one’ _ at the blondes face once more. _


	6. Something Off (Shiratorizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> Setter Semi opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> Guess Monster opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> BENKEI opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> Ushiwaka: I have a concern.

**Chapter 6: Something Off (Shiratorizawa)**

* * *

**Ushiwaka opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Setter Semi opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Guess Monster opened Eagles Eat All!**

**BENKEI opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Ushiwaka: ** I have a concern.

**Guess Monster: ** it’s unlike u to call us all here wakatosh-kun

**Setter Semi: ** Can’t you spell his name correctly?

**Semi Setter: ** Although he’s right.

**Ushiwaka: ** It’s just

**Ushiwaka: ** Goshiki has been behaving weirdly.

**BENKEI: ** has he?

**Guess Monster: ** i mean

**Guess Monster: ** goshik-kun has received the ball with his face

**Guess Monster: ** prolly more times than Karasuno’s #10

**Best SETTER opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Best SETTER: ** I swear on everything if Goshiki doesn’t fix his life.

**Semi Setter: ** nice to see u too Shirabu

**Best SETTER: ** shut up 2nd best

**Semi Setter: ** YOU SHITTY BRAT

**Guess Monster: ** drop teh sexual tension pls

**Ushiwaka: ** shirabu do you have any idea what's going on with Goshiki?

**Ushiwaka: ** he might be benched soon if he keeps this up.

**Best SETTER: ** i might have an idea but...

**Best SETTER: ** i cant be too sure.

**Ushiwaka: ** Please look into it for me.

**Guess Monster: ** we are awaiting your answers!~

**Best SETTER has signed off**

**Semi Setter has signed off**

**BENKEI: ** how is goshiki acting strange ushijima?

**Ushiwaka: ** He seems less focused on practice

**Ushiwaka: ** his spikes lack the intensity they usually have

**Ushiwaka: ** and he’s never staring at the ball at all today.

**BENKEI: ** He can’t just have an off day?

**Guess Monster: ** i have a fewwwww thoughts buuuuuut~~

**Guess Monster: ** I’ll wait for our cute children to inspect their findingsssss~~

**Guess Monster has signed off**

**Ushiwaka: ** he’s too cute...

**BENKEI: ** Didn’t need to kno that

**Ushiwaka: ** oops, leaving

**Ushiwaka: ** forgot who was here.

**Ushiwaka has signed off**

**BENKEI: ** why are my friends like this? (_ _|||)

  
  


**BENKEI has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ “Goshiki! What the hell have you been doing today?” Shirabu glared at the bowl cut teen until he realised even as he scolded the younger male, Goshiki’s gaze was somewhere else. Following the first years gaze, the setter almost choked on his own spit when he realised the other was staring at none other than Kawinishi Taichi who obliviously continued to wipe his face with the bottom of his gym shirt. _

_ “Huh? Shirabu-san?” Goshiki looked back over face suddenly coloring at suddenly being caught staring at the lighter haired male. _

_ “Oh my god… you like Taichi?”  _

_ “N-No!” _

_ “I have to tell Tendou-senpai!” Shirabu suddenly cackled. _

_ “PLEASE DON’T!” _

  
  
  



	7. FIGHT! (Karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyachi opened Bird of a Flock
> 
> Bunnyachi: S-Someone help (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )
> 
> Giant ACE opened Bird of a Flock
> 
> Dragon Ryuu opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> Giant ACE: Calm down what’s wrong?
> 
> Bunnyachi: Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun are arguing and
> 
> Bunnyachi: Yamaguchi-kun just hit him! And now Tsukishima-kun looks like he’s about to rlly hurt him!!!

**Chapter 7: FIGHT! (Karasuno)**

* * *

**Bunnyachi opened Bird of a Flock**

**Bunnyachi: ** S-Someone help (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )

**Giant ACE opened Bird of a Flock**

**Dragon Ryuu opened Birds of a Flock**

**Giant ACE: ** Calm down what’s wrong?

**Bunnyachi: ** Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun are arguing and

**Bunnyachi: ** Yamaguchi-kun just hit him! And now Tsukishima-kun looks like he’s about to rlly hurt him!!!

**Giant ACE: ** AHHHHH C-CALL THE SPITOLHA AND THE PSCO

**Dragon Ryuu: ** CALM DOWN FIRST DON’T DO ANYTHING HE JUST SAID

**Dragon Ryuu: ** ME AND ASAHI-SAN ARE HEADING OVER THERE NOW!

**Bunnyachi: ** o-okay

**Bunnyachi: ** hurry!! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾  


**Giant ACE has signed off**

**Dragon Ryuu has signed off**

* * *

“T-Tanaka may-maybe we should go get D-Daichi instead!” 

“No way! We have to help our Kouhai and we’re the closest ones here.” The shaven head turned the corner right as Yamaguchi hit the floor with Tsukishima landing on top of him, straddling his waist.

“TSUKISHIMA GET OFF OF HIM!” Tanaka bellowed running straight at the tall first year.

“SHUT-UP!” the usually calm and collected blond shouted. “IT’S HIS FAULT!”

“EVERYTHING’S MY FAULT ISN’T IT? HUH?!” Yamaguchi yelled back throat raw and voice hoarse. “EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS WHEN I’M AROUND YOU IS SUDDENLY MY FAULT?”

“IT IS!” Tsukishima yelled.

Yamaguchi stared at his longest friend, his only friend for a long time before shoving the other off him into Tanaka and Asahi’s arms turning and running off.

“Asahi-san, Yacchan go after him.” Tanaka order, still gripping Tsukishima’s arm to make sure the blond didn’t try to chase the other.

“H-Hai…” the blond ran after her fellow first year, their senpai behind her.

* * *

**Stingyshima has sent a PM to Captain to Be!**

**Stingyshima: ** can you talk for a minute?

**Captain to Be!: ** i can. But I’m kinda disappointed in you

**Stingyshima: ** i understand that

**Captain to Be!: ** i hope you do.

**Captain to Be!: ** Yamaguchi-kun had alot of marks you kno.

**Captain to Be!: ** Tanaka is going to have ur head.

**Captain to Be!: ** Noya too.

**Stingyshima: ** ugh

**Captain to Be!: ** don’t ugh me. explain urself instead.

**Stingyshima: ** it is his fault tho

**Stingyshima: ** i love him so much

**Stingyshima: ** so much that it hurts

**Captain to Be!: ** forgive my bluntness but

**Captain to Be!: ** from our pov 

**Captain to Be!: ** it doesn’t look too much like tht

**Stingyshima: ** but i rlly do

**Stingyshima: ** it’s just tht

**Stingyshima: ** he’s so STUPID

**Stingyshima: ** he cnt c wat i c

**Stingyshima: ** wat a lot of ppl c… can i call?

**Stingyshima: ** typing is too much rn…

**Captain to Be!: ** one sec.

* * *

**Stingyshima is calling**

“Hello?” 

“...Ennoshita-san… it… really fucking hurts…”

“I see…” Chikara could hear it in the blonds voice. “Wait… are you crying?”

“He hates me…! I told him it was his fault… and then I blamed everything else on him too!”

“But what is the problem?”

“Everyone can see he’s special… except for him…” the blond took a deep shaky breath. “It’s like no matter how much I love him, he won’t love himself… you know we’ve been going out since middle school… I told him how much I cherished him, how much I want to keep him to myself… But he never believes me…”

Chikara could do nothing but listen as the blond told him more about his and their pinch servers relationship.

“I told him today how amazed I was at him and he thought I was fucking around with him.” Another inhale before a sob exhaled. “I told him to shut up but instead of the usual he stopped and looked at me like I fucking lied about everything I’ve ever told him!”

Chikara closed his eyes imagining Yamaguchi’s accusing glare and trembling body. He had a feeling Tsukishima was doing the same as another sob escaped.

“Then we started arguing and everything bursted out and I told him it was his fault I was feeling like this and it was his fault that he felt like that! I wanted him to understand but… I pushed too much…”

“I think you should apologize first and then try a different approach.” Chikara murmured into the phones receiver. “Try taking it slow. Start off with compliments when no one but him can hear it, when he can’t mistake it for you complimenting someone else. Then move on to him complimenting himself.”

“...would that really work?”

“Yes. I bet he’s even having the same conversation with Asahi-san or Yachi, hell probably both.”

“...Thank you Ennoshita-san.”

“No problem.” 

**Phone Call Ended: 20:10**

* * *

**Stingyshima is calling**

Yamaguchi stared at the phone for a few seconds before picking it up with a shaky breath. Pressing the cool metal to his cheek he closed his eyes ready for their argument to most likely pick up from where they left off.

“Tsukki…” He began before being cut off.

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima’s rough voice started, startling the dark haired teen. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Yamaguchi blinked eyes wide as he heard Tsukishima take another stuttering breath before finding his voice.

“...did you really mean everything that happens to you is my fault?”

“...No, it’s just… whenever I see you put yourself down or stress over something someone else said, I hold back my anger… and it came out when it wasn’t supposed to.”

“... I forgive you.”

“T-Thank you. Do you mind coming to your door and saying that to my face, so I can apologize face to face.”

“Of course.”

**Phone Call Ended: 30:00**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ Tsukishima could only glare at the two second years surrounding him and making him feel majorly uncomfortable the next day at practice as Yamaguchi timidly went to speak to Asahi about the outcome from yesterday. _

_ “SO! I hear you’re picking on Yamaguchi?” Noya growled a feral grin on his face as Tanaka made weird fake snarling noises next to them before they were both hit with two volleyballs across the head. _

_ “Shut it and get back to practice you two.” Ennoshita called as Narita and Kinoshita caught the two volleyballs they had shucked at the annoying duo. _

_ Pouting Noya and Tanaka slunk away, arms crossed over their chests like petulant children. _

_ “Can you please keep your dogs on a leash Ennoshita-san?” _

_ “I’ll try Tsukishima-kun, but kindly remember they are your senpai.” _

_ “Sadly.” _

  
  



	8. REPLACED?! (Fukurodani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Horned Owl created REPLACED
> 
> The Great Horned Owl added Eternally Tsuffering
> 
> The Great Horned Owl added KomiKomi PUNCH!
> 
> The Great Horned Owl added I’m not Smiling
> 
> The Great Horned Owl added WASH your Mouth!
> 
> The Great Horned Owl added Naganna Happen!
> 
> Eternally Tsuffering: Bokuto-san it’s time for practice.

**Chapter 8: REPLACED?! (Fukurodani)**

* * *

**The Great Horned Owl created REPLACED**

**The Great Horned Owl added Eternally Tsuffering**

**The Great Horned Owl added KomiKomi PUNCH!**

**The Great Horned Owl added I’m not Smiling**

**The Great Horned Owl added WASH your Mouth!**

**The Great Horned Owl added Naganna Happen!**

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** Bokuto-san it’s time for practice.

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** And why did you add everyone except Konoha-san to a new chat?

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** Instead of texting in the team chat.

**The Great Horned Owl: ** BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT KONOHA

**The Great Horned Owl: ** HE’S REPLACING US!（○Ａ○）

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** … (－‸ლ)

**Eternally Tsuffering has left the conversation**

**The Great Horned Owl: ** AGASHEEEE! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

**The Great Horned Owl added Eternally Tsuffering**

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** I can never have peace with you… i swear

**The Great Horned Owl: ** u love me

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** u signed up for this

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** we warned u

**WASH your Mouth!: ** anyway, Bokuto answer why we’re all here.

**Naganna Happen!: ** And hurry, I think coach is looking for us soon...

**I’m not Smiling: ** i have n inklin ik wats going on.

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WHEN HE USUALLY HANGS WITH US

**The Great Horned Owl: ** HE;S NVER ON HIS PHONE

**The Great Horned Owl: ** OR LESS SNARKY BUT

**The Great Horned Owl: ** BUT

**The Great Horned Owl: ** EVR SINCE HE CAME BACK FROM MIYAGI

**The Great Horned Owl: ** HE;S ALWAYS ON HIS PHONE AND

**The Great Horned Owl: ** NVER DOING LATE NIGHT PRACTICE WITH ME AND AGASHI

**The Great Horned Owl: ** SO I LOOKED AT HIS PHONE AND SAW

**The Great Horned Owl: ** TXT FROM SMEBDY THAT AINT US!!!!!!

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** … so putting it lightly, your jealous because

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** contrary to popular belief

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** Konoha-san has friends outside of school?

**I’m not Smiling: ** i knew it!

**I’m not Smiling: ** although i think it’s for a different reason 

**I’m not Smiling: ** then wat u think bokuto!

**I’m not Smiling: ** i’m at least 99.9% sure that our dear konoha akinori

**I’m not Smiling: ** is in love.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** … 

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** … 

**The Great Horned Owl: ** … 

**Naganna Happen!: ** … 

**WASH your Mouth!: ** …

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** good joke

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** not a funny one

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** but nice try

**I’m not Smiling: ** too bad I’m not joking!

**I’m not Smiling changed their name to I’m not Joking (too bad!)**

**The Great Horned Owl: ** THAT;S NOT ALOUD!! THAT;S MY ABBY!

**WASH your Mouth!: ** I… don’t think thts a good idea

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** im sorry but i dont think i can allow this

**Naganna Happen!: ** shouldn’t we b happy??

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** i thought so too but ig not?

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** SARU YOU SHOULD KNO

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** WE CANT TRUST ANYONE WITH KONO

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** HE TRUSTS TOO FAST

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** AND FALLS TOO HARD

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** yea but

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** we’re not his parents either

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** and

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** he can make his own decisions.

**KomiKomi PUNCH!: ** no

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** No

**The Great Horned Owl: ** NOT ALLOWED 

**WASH your Mouth!: ** Denied

**Naganna Happen!: ** well we might have to wait

**Naganna Happen!: ** until after practice to talk about this for two reasons

**Naganna Happen!: ** 1\. Konoha-senpai isnt here I think he left earlier

**Naganna Happen!: ** 2\. and cuz coach is heading over now

**The Great Horned Owl has signed off**

**Eternally Tsuffering has signed off**

**KomiKomi PUNCH! has signed off**

**WASH your Mouth! has signed off**

**Naganna Happen! has signed off**

**I’m not Joking (too bad!) has signed off**

* * *

**KonoAki is calling**

“Hey, yeah coach lemme go early, told him I was meeting someone for a family member…”

“Cool, I’m heading to the station now!”

“Great see you soon.”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

**Phone Call Ended: 00:30**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ “What are you guys doing?” Yukie asked looking at the rest of the regulars for their team as they looked all around them. _

_ “Looking for Konoha-senpai.” Onaga muttered looking more than a bit creeped out. _

_ “He just left.” Yukie said tilting her head. “Said he had to go meet someone.” _

_ She jumped back at the collective groans of disappointment from her answer. _

_ “You guys should just be happy for him.” Sarukui said, actually smiling this time. _

_ “Did I miss something?” _

_ “Oh, Aki fell in love I believe.” _

_ “Haha, not allowed.” _

_ “Eh?” The brunette stopped to look at her, _

_ “You too?!” Onaga stopped, his face the picture of confusion. _


	9. Pain (Nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Snow!: where are you and why haven’t you come back kenma-san?
> 
> Gamer Cat: i fell off trail and tumbled into a ditch

**Chapter 9: Pain (Nekoma)**

* * *

**Gamer Cat opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Gamer Cat: ** is anyone here?

**Gamer Cat: ** hopefully

**Gamer Cat:** someone like

**Gamer Cat: ** kuroo or

**Gamer Cat: ** inuoka?

**Gamer Cat: ** even lev would be good.

**Captain Bedhead opened Cat on the Prowl**

**KickLegs! opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Happy Snow! opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Sou Special opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Captain Bedhead: ** kenma where are u?

**Captain Bedhead: ** thought u were behind me but u weren’t when i turned

**KickLegs!: ** so he had E V E R Y O N E

**KickLegs!: ** stop, turn around and 

**KickLegs!: ** start looking for u

**Captain Bedhead: ** for good reason it seems

**Sou Special: ** Back to the problem at hand

**Happy Snow!: ** where are you and why haven’t you come back kenma-san?

**Gamer Cat: ** i fell off trail and tumbled into a ditch

**Gamer Cat: ** my ankle rlly hurts rn and i dn’t think i cn move it.

**Captain Bedhead: ** shit do u kno where you are? send a pic

**Gamer Cat: ** [IMAGE]

**Captain Bedhead: ** ok don’t move even if u feel like u can. omw

**Captain Bedhead has signed off**

**KickLegs!: ** Srsly, how do you do this to yourself

**Gamer Cat: ** i dn’t mean too… srry...

**KickLegs!: ** no it’s not your fault. But be careful next time.

**KickLegs!: ** i’ll tell couch the situation.

**KickLegs! has signed off**

**Sou Special: ** I think yaku-san feels bad now...

**Sou Special: ** don’t be upset Kenma-sam

**Happy Snow!: ** yea he was just worried like the rest of us.

**Gamer Cat: ** ig.

**Gamer Cat: ** kuroo’s here

**Gamer Cat: ** c u when i get back.

**Sou Special has signed off**

**Happy Snow! has signed off**

**Gamer Cat has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ Kuroo sighed as he shifted Kenma in his arms again. The little pudding cup would make small noises at being jostled at times. _

_ “I’m sorry if I seemed angry but this seems to happen every time we go for a run.” He apologized as he rubbed his face into the soft hair as Kenma nuzzled back underneath his chin with a content noise. _

_ “...no it’s my fault for running while playing my phone again…” the tiny second year mumbled as his eyes started to feel heavy.  _

_ “Again?!” Kuroo gave the teen a look as he continued walking as the others breath evened out and he slept peacefully.  _

_ “...hahh, what am I going to do with you?” _

  
  
  



	10. Gone...? (Aoba Johsai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme King opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Meme King: hey
> 
> Meme King: is makki at any of ur houses?
> 
> Meme King: it’s getting late
> 
> Meme King: and he ain’t home yet.
> 
> Meme King: his mom called me

**Chapter 10: Gone…? (Aoba Johsai)**

* * *

**Meme King opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Meme King: ** hey

**Meme King: ** is makki at any of ur houses?

**Meme King: ** it’s getting late

**Meme King: ** and he ain’t home yet.

**Meme King: ** his mom called me

**Spacekawa opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**ErACE BLOCKS! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Spacekawa: ** u too mattsun?

**Spacekawa: ** she called when i was still in the gym…

**ErACE BLOCKS!: ** What was that Trashykawa?

**ErACE BLOCKS!: ** Although I haven’t seen him either.

**Meme King: ** … it’s getting closer to tht time…

**Spacekawa: ** … it is…

**Akira has opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Akira: ** Uh, hanamaki-senpai

**Akira: ** should either still b in the school

**Akira: ** he was in the art room still working

**Spacekawa: ** THNX KUNIMI!

**Spacekawa has signed off**

**Meme King: ** thnks

**Meme King has signed off**

**ErACE BLOCKS!: ** Thank you Kunimi.

**ErACE BLOCKS! has signed off**

**Akira: ** I wonder wat’s coming up?

**Akira signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ By the time all three of them had arrived, it had gotten pretty dark and the street lights were just turning on. _

_ They didn’t care about any of that. Only the fact that Makki was fine. _

_ He apparently fell asleep working on the assignment and never even looked out the window (Which all of them were grateful for.) _

_ “That’s enough painting for you.” Mattsun grumbled as Oikawa and Iwaizumi adjusted Makki onto the tallest’s back for transportation. “I swear can’t leave any of you alone for more than a second.” _

_ “Same could be said for you!” Iwaizumi said, draping his jacket across Hanamaki’s back to keep the other warmer as he slept _

_ “Shut it, you’re Oikawa’s watcher.” _

_ “Watcher, Protector, and Lover!” Oikawa cheered, less false than usual. “Everything I could want in a guy!” _

_ “Ugh…!” Iwaizumi shoved his hand into Oikawa’s face roughly. _

  
  
  



	11. STOP! LOOK! LISTEN! (Dateko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Setter opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!
> 
> Baby Setter: Guyyyyyyys
> 
> Baby Setter: Helllllllp
> 
> Baby Setter: im feeeeeling atttackkkkkkked

**Chapter 11: STOP! LOOK! LISTEN! (Dateko)**

* * *

**Baby Setter opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Baby Setter: ** Guyyyyyyys

**Baby Setter: ** Helllllllp

**Baby Setter: ** im feeeeeling atttackkkkkkked

**WaLL opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Baby Setter’s Light opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** what’s wrong Koganegawa-kun?

**WaLL: ** ??

**Yaysushi! opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Momiwa opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Momiwa: ** are you ok koganegawa-kun?

**Yaysushi!: ** WAIT

**Yaysushi!: ** THIS HAS TO DO WITH FUTAKUCHI 

**Yaysushi!: ** DOESN’T IT?!

**Yaysushi!: ** IT DOES DOESN’T IT!?

**Baby Setter: ** ACTUALLY 

**Baby Setter: ** COUCH N MANAGER CALLED ME BACK 2 PRACTICE

**Baby Setter: ** **COACH

**Baby Setter: ** BC FUTAKUCHI-SENPAI WASN’T HERE

**Momiwa: ** futakuchi wasn’t at practice?

**WaLL: ** ah

**WaLL: ** doctor’s appointment.

**WaLL: ** was complaining abt his head hurting and migraines.

**Yaysushi!: ** now i feel half bad about razzing him.

**Moniwa: ** I hope he’s ok.

**Moniwa: ** AND YOU SHOULD ALWAYS FEEL BAD ABOUT RAZZING YOUR KOUHAI

**Yaysushi!: ** But

**Yaysushi!: ** it’s Futakuchi

**Yaysushi!: ** so

**Yaysushi!: ** there’s nothing to feel TOO bad about! (´ω`)

**Momiwa: ** AND this is WHY 

**Momiwa: ** im a SINGLE TEAM MOM!

**WaLL changed Momiwa to Single MOMiwa**

**Yaysushi!: ** aone

**Yaysushi!: ** HAS A SENSE OF HUMOUR?!

**Baby Setter: ** THTS EVN MORE SCARY THAN JUST HIS FACE!

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** and u have been around futakuchi-senpai too much

**Single MOMiwa: ** waaaaaay too much.

**Baby Setter: ** (✿☉｡☉)

**Single MOMiwa: ** jfc

**Single MOMiwa: ** wat are u people going to do when i leave?

**WaLL: ** kenji

**Baby Setter: ** Ye

**Baby Setter: ** Futakuchi-senpai actually

**Baby Setter: ** cares a whole lot

**Baby Setter: ** it’s actually rlly scaaaary.

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** Koganegawa-kun, wat did the coach and manager want?

**Baby Setter: ** AH!

**Baby Setter: ** THE FUNNY THING IS

**Baby Setter: ** THEY WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT 

**Baby Setter: ** FUTAKUCHI-SENPAI!

**Baby Setter: ** THEY THINK MY CONSTANT SUDDEN COLLISIONS ARE

**Baby Setter: ** THE REASON WHY HE’S GOING TO GET A CHECK UP!

**WaLL: ** ...makes sense

**Yaysushi!: ** yea

**Yaysushi!: ** even i think ur constant collisions 

**Yaysushi!: ** r a bit much

**Single MOMiwa: ** ...now that makes me worry even more about futakuchi-kun…

**Single MOMiwa: ** is there a way to get ahold of him?

**Baby Setter: ** 1st OF ALL: RUDE!

**Baby Setter: ** 2nd: NOT AS OF YET!

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** did they give u any advice koganegawa-kun?

**Baby Setter: ** YEAH!

**Yaysushi!: ** let’s hear it ya damn beanpole.

**Baby Setter: ** STOP! Make a full step stop!

**Baby Setter: ** LOOK! Look for any place the spike or ball can go!

**Baby Setter: ** LISTEN! Listen to my Senpai’s directions!

**WaLL has signed off**

**Single MOMiwa has signed off**

**Yaysushi! has signed off**

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** so basically

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** literally EVERYTHING our senpai’s have told you?

**Baby Setter has signed off**

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** thought so.

**Baby Setter’s Light has signed off**

* * *

**TAKE-A-HITO! has sent a PM to Ken-do-it!**

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** hey

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** ik im not close to u like kamasaki or moniwa

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** but

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** still wanted to check on u

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** if ur even there that is

**Ken-do-it!: ** im here

**Ken-do-it!: ** doc says minor concussion

**Ken-do-it!: ** no sports for at least 2-3 wks.

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** thts rough

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** but i kno u’ll plow thro

**Ken-do-it!: ** ...thnx

**Ken-do-it! has signed off**

**TAKE-A-HITO!: ** no problem…

**TAKE-A-HITO! has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ The next time he showed up to practice, Futakuchi had successfully gotten rid of his doctor’s note without Aone seeing it. And he was back to trying to get his team on the right path. _

_ Mostly Koganegawa. _

_ “FULL STOP YOU IDIOT!” The brunette yelped after another meeting with the floor. “TAKE THE EXTRA STEP AND STOP BEFORE YOU TRY BLOCKING!” _

_ “Yes, Futakuchi-senpai!” He replied like always, causing Futakuchi to shake his head. _

  
  
  
  



	12. Plan in MOTION! (Shiratorizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Monster: SOOOO!
> 
> Guess Monster: ANY NEWS ON GOSHIKI-KUNS ISSUE
> 
> Setter Semi opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> Setter Semi: i’ll admit
> 
> Setter Semi: i’m curious too
> 
> Best SETTER opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> Best SETTER changed Setter Semi to 2nd Best SETTER
> 
> Best SETTER: now i can start!
> 
> 2nd Best SETTER: fck u

**Chapter 12: Plan in MOTION (Shiratorizawa)**

* * *

**Guess Monster opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Guess Monster: ** SOOOO!

**Guess Monster: ** ANY NEWS ON GOSHIKI-KUNS ISSUE

**Setter Semi opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Setter Semi: ** i’ll admit

**Setter Semi: ** i’m curious too

**Best SETTER opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Best SETTER changed Setter Semi to 2nd Best SETTER**

**Best SETTER: ** now i can start!

**2nd Best SETTER: ** fck u

**Best SETTER: ** i’ve found out that goshiki is crushing on Taichi…

**Best SETTER: ** like badly!

**Best SETTER: ** i literally caught him staring at taichi’s ass too many times!

**Best SETTER: ** im so close to just serving a ball to his face.

**2nd Best SETTER: ** u were always strangely protective of taichi.

**Best SETTER: ** shut it. i’m leaving now.

**Guess Monster: ** NOT YET! I NEED DETAILS! (๑･▱･๑)

**2nd Best SETTER: ** i nver said it was a bad thing

**Best SETTER: ** …

**Best SETTER: ** fine…

**Guess Monster: ** SO?! 

**Guess Monster: ** ANYTHING ELSE?!

**Best SETTER: ** ya

**Best SETTER: ** we’re all idiots for not noticing earlier.

**Best SETTER: ** he told me he’s had this crush since the start of the YEAR!

**2nd Best SETTER: ** ...

**Guess Monster: ** …

**Best SETTER: ** my thoughts exactly.

**Guess Monster: ** i have to mother some boys

**Guess Monster: ** but first

**Guess Monster changed Best Setter to Grain of Salt**

**Guess Monster: ** NOW

**Guess Monster: ** i bid u adieu!

**Grain of Salt changed Guess Monster to MOMtori**

**Grain of Salt: ** bye senpai

**Grain of Salt has signed off**

**MOMtori: ** touche u cheeky brat.

**MOMtori signed off**

**2nd Best SETTER: ** JFC I NEED BETTER FRIENDS! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**2nd Best SETTER signed off**

* * *

**MOMtori is calling**

“...hello?” 

“TAICHI!” Satori all but screamed into the phone. “I need to meet with you!~”

“... senpai, it’s like almost 1 in the morning, right?” 

“I knoooow!” A small chuckle echoed across the phone. “You know, if I told Shirabu-kun that your still up, he’d be on your ass!~~”

“Where, and when?” 

“The school gym in 20.”

“...I hate you.”

“Pleasure doing business.”

**Phone Call Ended: 05:00**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ The next day Satori seemed to be apologizing to Shirabu and Taichi, both second years looking greatly annoyed. _

_ From a distance away, Goshiki could be seen receiving a spike with his face, for his eyes were glued somewhere else. _

_ And Ushijima, Reon, and Semi could only shake their heads sadly at their stupid kouhai. _


	13. SLOW! LIKE THE TURTLE! (Karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ryuu opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> Dragon Ryuu: SUGA-SAN!
> 
> Dragon Ryuu: R U HERE?!
> 
> Mommy Salt opened Birds of a Flock
> 
> Mommy Salt: i am now.
> 
> Mommy Salt: wat’s up tanaka?
> 
> Dragon Ryuu: I THINK
> 
> Dragon Ryuu: I MAY OR MAY NOT 
> 
> Dragon Ryuu: HAVE A DATE THIS SAT!!!
> 
> Mommy Salt: (✿☉｡☉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm not going to be able to post tomorrow morning, I will post 13 and 14 today.

**Chapter 13: SLOW! Like the Turtle (Karasuno)**

* * *

**Dragon Ryuu opened Birds of a Flock**

**Dragon Ryuu: ** SUGA-SAN!

**Dragon Ryuu: ** R U HERE?!

**Mommy Salt opened Birds of a Flock**

**Mommy Salt: ** i am now.

**Mommy Salt: ** wat’s up tanaka?

**Dragon Ryuu: ** I THINK

**Dragon Ryuu: ** I MAY OR MAY NOT 

**Dragon Ryuu: ** HAVE A DATE THIS SAT!!!

**Mommy Salt: ** (✿☉｡☉)

**Mommy Salt: ** well

**Mommy Salt: ** that’s unexpectedly good.

**Mommy Salt: ** i was expecting more collateral damage from u

**Dragon Ryuu: ** my feels suga-san ಠ_ಠ

**Dragon Ryuu: ** ANYWAY

**Dragon Ryuu: ** I NEED HELP!

**Dragon Ryuu: ** I’VE NVER BEEN ON A DATE

**Dragon Ryuu: ** BUT I RLLY LIKE THIS PERSON!

**Mommy Salt: ** well

**Mommy Salt:** do you kno if this person rlly likes u?

**Dragon Ryuu: ** MAYBE?

**Dragon Ryuu: ** THEY WERE RLLY NERVOUS AROUND ME THE FIRST FEW HRS

**Dragon Ryuu: ** THEN THEY WERE RLLY COOL AND 

**Dragon Ryuu: ** OMG SUGA-SAN THEY’RE TOO CUTE!! (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )

**Mommy Salt: ** i don’t think u have anything to worry about

**Mommy Salt: ** have u been ur usual loud self around them?

**Dragon Ryuu: ** ya

**Dragon Ryuu: ** kinda hard not to b when ur me

**Dragon Ryuu: ** just tht awesome.

**Mommy Salt: ** (－‸ლ)

**Mommy Salt: ** moving on then

**Mommy Salt: ** i think u’ll b fine as long as u take it slow

**Mommy Salt: ** don’t scare them off and take turtle steps

**Dragon Ryuu: ** UR RIGHT!

**Dragon Ryuu: ** LIKE THE FCKING TURTLE!!!

**Dragon Ryuu: ** THNX MOM!!! ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ)

**Dragon Ryuu changed Mommy Salt to Sugamama**

**Dragon Ryuu has signed off**

**Sugamama: ** imma hit him tm…ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ

**Sugamama signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ The day after his date, Tanaka ran into practice and tackled Suga straight to the floor, causing the third year to choke on his own breath at the added weight and pressure on him from having an almost grown man attach himself to his person. _

_ “TANAKA!” Daichi yelled getting ready to yell at the shaven teen. _

_ “SUGA-SAN! IT WORKED! I GOT A DATE!” the wannabe punk cried happily. _

_ “Tanaka, shut up!” Suga’s hand chopped down on the others head harshly. “It’s too early for this. Now, go get ready for practice.” _

_ “Yes, mom…”  _


	14. WHO STOLE MY BABY'S HEART?! (Fukurodani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Horned Owl opened REPLACED
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: GUYS
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: WE HAVE A TRAINING CAMP COMING UP
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: WHICH MEANS
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: WE’LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: WHO STOLE MY BABY’S HEART!!!

**Chapter 14: WHO STOLE MY BABY’S HEART?! (Fukurodani)**

* * *

**The Great Horned Owl opened REPLACED**

**The Great Horned Owl: ** GUYS

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WE HAVE A TRAINING CAMP COMING UP

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WHICH MEANS

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WE’LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WHO STOLE MY BABY’S HEART!!!

**Eternally Tsuffering opened REPLACED**

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** Bokuto-san

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** Do you even kno where to start looking?

**The Great Horned Owl: ** OF COURSE I DO!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** I HVE A WHOLE LIST

**The Great Horned Owl: ** FROM KARASUNO: TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE. ENNOSHITA CHIKARA. NARITA KAZUHITO. AND KINOSHITA HISASHI!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** FROM NEKOMA: YAMAMOTO TAKETORA. FUKUNAGA SHOUHEI. NOBUYUKI KAI!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** AOBA JOHSAI: OIKAWA TOORU (FLIRTS). WATTARI SHINJI!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** FROM SHIRATORIZAWA: OHIRA REON!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** FROM DATEKO: MONIWA KANAME. KAMASAKI YASUSHI. SASAYA TAKEHITO!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** THAT;S ALL!!

**WASH your Mouth! opened REPLACED**

**I’m not Joking (too bad!) opened REPLACED**

**WASH your Mouth!: ** Who should tell him the issue with his plan?

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** If you would Sarukui-san.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** leave it to me.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** bokuto

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** buddy

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** mah bro

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** ily but

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** tht’s absolutely ridiculos.

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** what’s ridiculous is the way u text.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** shush lemme do mah job!

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** first things first

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** if he is in love and fell in love when he went to miyagi

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** n he stayed w/a crow.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** get rid of all the tokyo schools

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** wich means no nkoma, aj, or dteko.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** and get rid of the schools tht are waaaaay out of karasuno’s way

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** cut out everyone tht has a bf or gf smwhere.

**I’m not Joking (too bad!): ** and what do you get?

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** ah

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** tanaka-san.

**The Great Horned Owl: ** AGAHSHEE HOW DID U GET THAT?!??!

**Eternally Tsuffering: ** he’s the only single one from karasuno...

* * *

**Omake: **

_ That day during class Bokuto wouldn’t stop staring at Konoha, making the poor wing spiker feel thoroughly attacked for something he wasn’t sure for what though. _

_ The feeling only worsened when he accidentally spiked towards his face. _

_ “I’M SORRY KONOHA! I WAS TRYING TO CROSS I SWEAR!” _

_ “Hard to believe when you’ve been staring at me since like… lunch!” The other retorted nursing his bloody nose. _


	15. Annoyed Kitten (Nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skytree: KENMA-SAN KEEPS THROWING THINGS OFF MY BED AND DESK!!!
> 
> Skytree: EVEN THE TXTBOOKS ON MY LAP AREN’T SAFE!

**Chapter 15: Annoyed Kitten (Nekoma):**

* * *

**Skytree opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Skytree: ** KUROO-SAAAN!

**KickLegs opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Captain Bedhead opened Cat on the Prowl**

**Shin-KAI! opened Cat on the Prowl**

**KickLegs: ** lev wtf is going on now?

**Skytree: ** GEH! YAKU0SAN?>

**KickLegs: ** wth do u mean geh?!

**KickLegs: ** type properly idiot

**Shin-KAI!: ** But what’s wrong Lev?

**Captain Bedhead: ** ya

**Captain Bedhead: ** wat u do now?

**Skytree: ** KENMA-SAN KEEPS THROWING THINGS OFF MY BED AND DESK!!!

**Skytree: ** EVEN THE TXTBOOKS ON MY LAP AREN’T SAFE!

**Skytree: ** [IMAGE]

**KickLegs: ** wow kenma looks rlly annoyed!

**Shin-KAI!: ** What did you do Lev?

**Skytree: ** Y DID I NEED TO HVE DONE SMTHING?!

**Shin-KAI!: ** It’s just…

**Shin-KAI!: ** Kenma’s never did that around us

**KickLegs: ** or 2 us.

**Captain Bedhead: ** (✧ω✧)

**Skytree: ** EH

**Skytree: ** KUROO-SAN 

**Skytree: ** U’VE SEEN THIS B4?!

**Captain Bedhead: ** (✧ω✧)

**Skytree: ** TELL MEEE

**Captain Bedhead: ** \\(✧ω✧)/ no

**Captain Bedhead: ** (✧ω✧)

**Skytree: ** JERK

**Skytree: ** STINGY

**Skytree: ** SCHEMER!

**Skytree: ** U WANT ME TO FAIL AT BEING KENMA-SAN’S FRIEND!

**Skytree changed Captain Bedhead to Scheming Bedhead**

**Scheming Bedhead: ** oya oya oya?

**Scheming Bedhead: ** u wanna play like that? Ok 

**Scheming Bedhead changed Skytree to Lev for Days!**

**Scheming Bedhead: ** thank you

**Scheming Bedhead: ** that’s all folks. ٩(^ε^)۶

**Scheming Bedhead has signed off**

**KickLegs: ** u asked for tht one lev.

**KickLegs has signed off**

**Shin-KAI!: ** Don’t worry Lev, I’m pretty sure this will probably pass.

**Lev for Days!: ** i hope…

**Lev for Days! has signed off**

**Shin-KAI!: ** Well, well~

**Shin-KAI! has signed off**

* * *

**Omake: **

_ The next day while walking with Kenma to morning practice, Kuroo threw his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and pulling him against his side, leaning down to peck him on the forehead as the pudding-cup closed his eyes at the display of affection. _

_ “You’re in a good mood… what did you do?” _

_ “Hmmm… was Lev annoying you yesterday?” _

_ “...half of me was annoyed.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “...Shut up.” _

  
  
  
  



	16. WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?! (Aoba Johsai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KinDAMNIT! opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> KinDAMNIT!: can someone explain why yahaba-san if freakin out?
> 
> ErACE BLOCKS opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Meme King opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Ya-Thought! opened Perfection on… EARTH!
> 
> Ya-Thought: BC IT AIN’T FCKING FAIR!

**Chapter 16: WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?! (Aoba Johsai)**

* * *

**KinDAMNIT! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**KinDAMNIT!: ** can someone explain why yahaba-san if freakin out?

**ErACE BLOCKS opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Meme King opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Ya-Thought! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Ya-Thought: ** BC IT AIN’T FCKING FAIR!

**ErACE BLOCKS: ** i told u he was better when he was quiet.

**Meme King:** speak for urself

**Meme King: ** makki is always better than yahaba!

**Ya-Thought!: ** ur really frickin rude

**Ya-Thought!: ** u kno tht right?

**Meme King: ** thnx

**Meme King: ** [IMAGE]

**Meme King: ** they will always look better than u

**Ya-Thought!: ** THT’S IT!

**Ya-Thought!: ** IMMA B ONE LESS SENPAI!

**Ya-Thought!: ** KENTARO!

**KinDAMNIT!: ** as if he’s rlly gonna come

**Mad-Bull! opened Perfection on… EARTH!**

**Mad-Bull!: ** what

**KinDAMNIT!: ** WTF?

**Ya-Thought: ** I NEED U TO KILL MATSUKAWA-SENPAI!

**Mad-Bull!: ** Gladly.

**Mad-Bull! has signed off**

**Meme King: ** oh FCKNFLIEFKA

**Meme King has signed off**

**KinDAMNIT!: ** YAHABA! DO U HAVE MAGIC OR SMTHING?!

**Ya-Thought!: ** no just a nice ass.

**ErACE BLOCKS!: ** yahaba u piece of salty shit.

**ErACE BLOCKS changed Ya-Thought! to Shallow Salt**

**ErACE BLOCKS! has signed off**

**Shallow Salt: ** am not its just

**Shallow Salt: ** WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?! (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )

**Shallow Salt has signed off**

**KinDAMNIT!: ** jfc fml

**KinDAMNIT! has signed off**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ When Oikawa woke up from the nap he’s apparently taken next to Hanamaki, he was kind of surprised to see Iwaizumi trying to pry Kyoutani off Matsukawa who was trying to fight back, it seemed. _

_ Nudging the pink haired teen next to him awake the two quickly walked over to help with the collateral damage. _

_ “NO!” Yahaba called out, blocking the two from their boyfriends. “YOU TWO ARE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING!” _

_ “Hah?” Hanamaki yawned, shoving Yahaba’s face away. “How did we cause anything?” _

_ “This is why…” Kunimi blandly held his phone in front of the elders face as Oikawa’s face slowly turned into a cherry and Hanamaki’s face looked annoyed. _

_ “You’re all shit.” Was his only response. _

_ “DELETE IT!” Oikawa shrieked instead, chasing Yahaba around. “DELETE IT RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO GOD!” _

_ Yahaba ran as fast as he could as Hanamaki assessed the damage they apparently caused.  _

_ Well, so much for practice.  _

  
  



	17. DOES HE HAVE A GOOD SIDE?! (Dateko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaysushi! has opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!
> 
> Yaysushi!: u guys remember
> 
> Yaysushi!: when we were talking bout
> 
> Yaysushi!: futakuchi’s terrible personality?

**Chapter 17: DOES HE HAVE A GOOD SIDE?! (Dateko)**

* * *

**Yaysushi! has opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Yaysushi!: ** u guys remember

**Yaysushi!: ** when we were talking bout

**Yaysushi!: ** futakuchi’s terrible personality?

**WaLL has opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Single MOMiwa has opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**Baby Setter’s Light has opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

**WaLL: ** ?

**Single MOMiwa: ** like i said

**Single MOMiwa: ** not completely terrible

**Single MOMiwa: ** just a bit mean spirited.

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** i wasn’t here for this conversation ⌒(・x・)⌒

**Yaysushi!: ** well

**Yaysushi!: ** i just wanted to kno

**Yaysushi!: ** does he have any redeeming qualities?

**Yaysushi!: ** or is he 4ever going to b shit?

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** i wouldn’t say shit

**WaLL has signed off**

**Yaysushi!: ** wonder wat tht was about? Continue!

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** ya he’s trying to set us up to

**Baby Setter’s Light: ** to go to fefnakegn

  
  


**Baby Setter’s Light has signed off**

  
  


**Yaysushi!: ** wtf?!

**Single MOMiwa: ** i feel

**Single MOMiwa: ** very scared

**Single MOMiwa: ** wat should they have been doing rn??

**Yaysushi!: ** i think

**Yaysushi!: ** prac...tice… shit

**Single MOMiwa: ** Futakuchi prolly caught them (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

**Yaysushi!: ** shit. right when we were going to find out

**Yaysushi!: ** if there is any heart in tht black hole of a chest of his.

  
  


**Ken-do-it! opened Open the doors to the… IRON WALL!**

  
  


**Ken-do-it!: ** kamasaki-san

**Ken-do-it!: ** moniwa-san

**Ken-do-it!: ** if u 2 have so much free time to b talkin shit bhind my back

**Ken-do-it!: ** u can bring ur srry asses over here

**Ken-do-it!: ** and actlly help instead

**Ken-do-it!: ** of being fckin nusiances.

**Ken-do-it! has signed off**

**Single MOMiwa: ** imma b right over ─=≡Σʕっ;•ᴥ•ʔっ

**Single MOMiwa has signed off**

**Yaysushi!: ** i’ll b right over

**Yaysushi!: ** n i’ll break u futakuchi u bastard (✧ω✧)   


**Yaysushi! has signed off**

* * *

**Omake: **

_ Futakuchi glared at them all fiercely. He may be out of practice but he was going to work these students (and seniors) to hell and back. Especially the shit talkers. _

_ Kamasaki winced as another one of Aone’s spikes hit him square in the chest. _

_ “FUCK, that hurts!” He grinned at the tall second year who blushed with a polite bow. _

_ Moniwa looked at Futakuchi as he did a dump, irritating those around him as they failed to connect the falling ball. _

_ “...I hope we still get to go…” Sakunami whispered to Koganegawa. _

_ “Me too.” the tall first year whispered back. _

_ “KOGANEGAWA GET THE HELL OVER AND PRACTICE SETTING THE DAMN BALL!” Futakuchi yelled, causing the new setter’s eyes to widened and sparkle as he ran over. _

_ “OSU!!” _

_ “...don’t look so happy to be yelled at…” the Libero smiled shakily. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Oops (Shiratorizawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KawaiiChi opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> KawaiiChi: uh hey
> 
> KawaiiChi: is anyone here?
> 
> MOMtori opened Eagles Eat All!
> 
> MOMtori: IS THAT
> 
> MOMtori: COULD IT BE
> 
> MOMtori: TAICHI U ACTUALLY CAME TO THE CHAT!

**Chapter 18: Oops (Shiratorizawa)**

* * *

**KawaiiChi opened Eagles Eat All!**

**KawaiiChi: ** uh hey

**KawaiiChi: ** is anyone here?

**MOMtori opened Eagles Eat All!**

**MOMtori: ** IS THAT

**MOMtori:** COULD IT BE

**MOMtori: ** TAICHI U ACTUALLY CAME TO THE CHAT!

**KawaiiChi: ** uh

**KawaiiChi: ** yea

**KawaiiChi: ** im actually really bad with electronics so

**KawaiiChi: ** shirabu helped me set up this account

**KawaiiChi: ** thats why my name is wat it is

**Grain of Salt opened Eagles Eat All!**

**Grain of Salt: ** I had to tease him somehow!

**Grain of Salt: ** but thats not why we’re here today!

**Grain of Salt: ** I stole Goshiki’s phone today so that

**Grain of Salt: ** we could have this talk!

**KawaiiChi: ** wait u wat?

**MOMtori: ** good job SON!

**MOMtori: ** MOM IS PROUD!

**Grain of Salt: ** NOW 

**Grain of Salt: ** Taichi!

**MOMtori: ** DO YOU PROMISE TO TELL THE TRUTH

**MOMtori: ** AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH!

**KawaiiChi: ** ...this is still just a question right?

**MOMtori: ** maybe we should f.t

**MOMtori: ** 1\. when goshiki-kun gets his phone he could check the chat

**MOMtori: ** 2\. feels like there will need to b a lot of questions!

**Grain of Salt: ** I agree mom…

**Grain of Salt: ** I MEANT TENDOU-SAN

**MOMtori: ** U CAN’T EXPLAIN THT OFF!

* * *

**MOMtori is requesting a Group Video Chat**

**Grain of Salt has joined the Group Video Chat**

After fiddling with his desktop for a few minutes Taichi was able to join the Video call.

“I swear it was an accident!” Shirabu’s embarrassed voice was the first thing he heard as the dual screens opened up. 

“AN ACCIDENT THAT I’M GRATEFUL FOR!” Tendou sang back doing his little finger dance.

“...I can leave if you need more time..?”

“No!” Shirabu seemed relieved at the distraction.

“He’s right! We settle this now.” The redhead had a glint in his eyes that made Taichi wanna hang up even faster as the other moved his ungelled red hair behind an ear. “Now, my question is, do you like Goshiki-kun?”

A blink.

“Well, he’s a bit loud but yeah. He’s okay I guess.”

**BANG!**

Tendou’s head made contact with his laptop’s keyboard as Taichi flinched back and Shirabu slapped a palm to his forehead.

“Tendou-san it seems you were right about this.”

“I had a feeling…” was the muffled reply.

“Uh, am I missing something?”

“Taichi, have you ever had a crush?” Shirabu asked instead.

“Well, yeah, haven’t we all?”

“Okay, now! Do you feel that way about Goshiki?”

“...I’m sorry, what?”

**BANG!**

Shirabu’s head met the same fate as Tendou’s had.

* * *

**Omake:**

_ “WAKATOSH-KUN!” Tendou screeched as he threw himself at the walking giant, who caught him under the thighs. “I THINK I BROKE TAICHI!!” _

_ Looking at the second year, Ushijima felt his eye twitch at the confused look on the other as a volleyball slammed right into his dazed face. _

_ “...Now there’s two…” He deadpanned as Tendou nuzzled under his chin in apology. “Fix it.” _

_ “...working on it…” Was the weak reply. _

  
  
  
  
  



	19. LET'S ALL MEET IN MIYAGI (Mixed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Crow created Summer Training Camp
> 
> Captain Crow added Spacekawa to Summer Training Camp
> 
> Captain Crow added The Great Horned Owl to Summer Training Camp
> 
> Captain Crow added Scheming Bedhead to Summer Training Camp
> 
> Captain Crow added Ken-do-it! to Summer Training Camp
> 
> Captain Crow added Ushiwaka to Summer Training Camp
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: HEY HEY HEY!
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: I FORGOT WE HAD THAT BUT
> 
> The Great Horned Owl: WHICH SCHOOL IS HOSTING IT?!
> 
> Ushikawa: I believe Shiratorizawa is hosting it over in Miyagi this time around
> 
> Ushikawa: Our school is big enough honestly.

**Chapter 19: LET’S ALL MEET IN MIYAGI (MIXED)**

* * *

**Captain Crow created Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow added Spacekawa to Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow added The Great Horned Owl to Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow added Scheming Bedhead to Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow added Ken-do-it! to Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow added Ushiwaka to Summer Training Camp**

**The Great Horned Owl: ** HEY HEY HEY!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** I FORGOT WE HAD THAT BUT

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WHICH SCHOOL IS HOSTING IT?!

**Ushikawa: ** I believe Shiratorizawa is hosting it over in Miyagi this time around

**Ushikawa: ** Our school is big enough honestly.

**Captain Crow: ** and that makes me nervous somehow…

**Spacekawa: ** u got that one… it gives me the creeps just to go into the place.

**Ushiwaka: ** You still should have came to Shiratorizawa.

**Spacekawa: ** im leaving! i told u i would if he said tht dai-chan!

**Spackawa has left Summer Training Camp**

**Captain Crow: ** Can u not do that Ushijima?

**Ushiwaka: ** it’s true

**Ushiwaka: ** but I won’t anymore.

**Captain Crow: ** thank you!

**Captain Crow added Spacekawa to Summer Training Camp**

**Ken-do-it!: ** i would love to go!

**Ken-do-it!: ** just got to pick the ones who desrve to go!

**Captain Crow: ** can’t u just bring all of them?

**Ken-do-it!: ** nope.

**Captain Crow: ** scary… ur a very scary captain.

**Ken-do-it!: ** but when u thnk bout it

**Ken-do-it!: ** this way i can’t lose ppl like bokuto~~

**The Great Horned Owl: ** DKEHFOIEJFREA

**The Great Horned Owl: ** WHO TOLD YOU>!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** I DIDN’T MEAN TOO!   


**The Great Horned Owl: ** IT’S JUST

**The Great Horned Owl: ** ONE MINUTE HE WAS THERE!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** THEN HE WASN’T!

**Ken-do-it!: ** first years love gossiping about their senpai love life

**Ken-do-it!: ** especially if the senpai failed up until now

**Captain Crow: ** ???

**The Great Horned Owl: ** IM COMING TO THE TRAINING CAMP!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** AKAASHI SAID IT WAS OKAY!

**The Great Horned Owl: ** AND IM GONNA FIND THE ONE WHO STOLE 

**The Great Horned Owl:** MY BBY’S HEART!!

**The Great Horned Owl has signed off**

**Captain Crow: ** ...i feel like he’s worse than nishinoya

**Ken-do-it!: ** anway i’ll c u there. Gotta whip my team into shape.

**Ken-do-it! has signed off**

**Spacekawa: ** I’ll b there to trash all of uuuuu

**Spacekawa has signed off**

**Scheming Bedhead: ** Bo’s going and the freak duo?

**Scheming Bedhead: ** count me in.

**Scheming Bedhead has signed off**

**Captain Crow: ** well there u have it Ushijima

**Captain Crow: ** i’ll see u there.

**Ushiwaka: ** of course i look forward to it.

**Captain Crow has signed off**

**Ushiwaka has signed off**

* * *

**Omake #1:**

** _Karasuno:_ **

_ “We’re going to Shiratorizawa for the training camp this time.” Ukai said after talking with Daichi for a bit about the arrangements that were made earlier.  _

_ “Now, remember you need to be passing in order to go.” All eyes locked on the four idiots as they deftly looked away. Ennoshita stood up grabbing Nishinoya and Tanaka’s shoulders with a lazy smile. _

_ “I’ll help you two study again.” _

_ “Urk…” _

_ Tsukishima looked down at the freak duo with blank eyes as Yamaguchi smiled nervously. _

_ “Fine.” The tall first year decided. “Just so you don’t bother Yachi-san too much.” _

_ “YOSH!” The muscleheads cheered. _

* * *

**Omake #2:**

** _Fukurodani:_ **

_ “Bokuto-san, I know I said we can go but…” Akaashi shuffled the papers in his hands. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere with these grades.” _

_ “Urgk…” Bokuto looked depressed as Akaashi stood above his kneeling form, eyebrow twitching. _

_ “I can’t help you because this is material I have yet to learn.” Another sigh.  _

_ “I-I can ask K-Konoha for help or Washio or Saru!” _

_ “WHY NOT ME?” Komi cried. _

_ “Because you’re in the same position!” Konoha yelled slapping the back of the libero’s head with the failed tests. “Ugh… you’re both so stupid…” _

_ “Me and Konoha could work with Bokuto while Washio works with Komi.” Saru murmured going over some of Bokuto’s test himself. _

_ “Why can’t you help meeeee baeeeee~~” Komi whined looking at his boyfriend with big brown eyes. _

_ “Because,” He paused in his leafing. “Then we’ll never get finished. You know how to play me.” _

_ “Urk...” _

_ “Akaashi, is this okay with you?” Washio asked the only second year who nodded. _

* * *

**Omake #3:**

** _Nekoma:_ **

_ “Tests now!” Yaku demanded Lev, Shibayama, and Yamamoto. _

_ “Don’t act high and mighty when I’m still tutoring you.” Kuroo chuckled from his position against the wall as Yaku jumped looking away. _

_ “And where’s Inuoka?” He countered instead. _

_ “Home with a cold!” Shibayama cleared as he eagerly gave his papers to Yaku who glanced over them before smiling and rubbing the raven’s locks gently. _

_ “Well, Shibayama is in the clear.” The libero smiled. “Now, you two hand over your test.” _

_ Yamamoto looked at his bag and seemed to think it was a good idea to lie. “I lost them.” _

_ “Lies.” Kenma muttered without looking up from his phone. “The teacher said you need to improve or you’re stuck.” _

_ “...” Lev nervously handed his over to Kuroo who whistled before bursting into laughter. _

_ “Holy hell Lev.” He gasped at last. “You’re passing everything why are you so nervous?!” _ _   
_

_ “I… didn’t look at them myself…” The half russian looked away. “I honestly thought I was failing.” _

_ “If you were failing even after all that studying in Japanease Lit. I would have murdered you myself.” Kenma grumbled as he was the one forced to help Lev. _

_ “Well, Yamamoto looks like Kenma will be tutoring you.” _

_ Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at Kenma who had a disgruntled look on his face. _

* * *

**Omake #4:**

** _Aoba Johsai:_ **

_ “Hmm… Well Yahaba and Kyouken-chan looks like you’ll be studying with Watachi and Kindaichi looks like Kunimin has you on a short leash with the studying.” _

_ “I’ll make sure Makki doesn’t fall asleep on any test.” Matsukawa stated making the pink haired male wince and try to nonchalantly slip away. _

_ “Sit the hell down.” Iwaizumi casually stated pulling the other onto his lap as his face flamed red. _

_ “Please let me burn gently.” Was all he said into his hands. _

_ “As if.” Oikawa snorted. “I’ll also make sure Mattsun doesn’t sleep on any notes or anything.” _

_ “You couldn’t let me just look cool could you?” The taller third year groaned. _

_ “Nope!~” _

* * *

**Omake #5:**

** _Dateko:_ **

_ “Oi, hand your grades up.” Futakuchi called to his team. _

_ Koganegawa looked confused but eagerly handed his grades over to his senpai. _

_ “Geh! You’re actually passing?!” The brunette looked genuinely confused before letting it go and moving on to Sakunami’s work. “Geh! You’re the one failing?!” _

_ “Koganegawa-kun please study with me!” The short first year bowed at the waist making the other panic but nod. _

_ “Please just stand up straight!!!” _

_ With a sigh, Futakuchi sat on the bench feeling relieved before someone poked his shoulder. Looking up he was faced with Aone’s stern face, covered with a very light blush. _

_ “Ahaha… meet at my house after practice with the things you don’t understand, okay?” Aone seemed to perk up leaning over and brushing Futakuchi’s lips gently. When he pulled back the other was spluttering and blushing as he looked down suddenly. “You didn’t have to do that…” _

* * *

**Omake #6:**

** _Shiratorizawa:_ **

_ “Goshiki how are you the only one failing?!” Tendou cried out shoving his face into Ushijima’s chest as the man pet his falling spiky hair. _

_ “W-Well it’s not like they explain it easily…” The raven blushed. _

_ “I-I could help you study…” Taichi offered looking away before Shirabu pushed him forward  _ _ violently _ _ and he almost fell. “I-If you’d like that is…” _

_ “I’D LOVE THAT!” Goshiki yelled so suddenly that everyone in practice jumped. “I-I mean that would be great.” _

_ A small smile graced the second years lips as he nodded. “After practice meet at the front of the gym. I close it today.” _

_ “Hai!” _

_ “I hope love blooms.” Tendou purred as Ushijima’s hands rubbed his scalp gently before a poke prodded him awake enough to look over. “Hm?” _

_ “Can you and Ushijima actually help me?” Semi smiled lifting up a paper with the number 1/100 scrawled across the top. _

_ “HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE IT TO YOUR THIRD YEAR?!” _

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Heading to Miyagi (Mixed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET ON THE BUS!” He finally screamed out at the two rowdy second year as Ennoshita started physically shoving them into the bus before Narita and Kinoshita followed afterwards.

**Chapter 20: Heading to Miyagi (Mixed)**

* * *

**Karasuno:**

Daichi sighed as he attempted to round everyone up so they could load into the bus already but, with Tanaka and Noya hyped up as they were…

“YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET ON THE BUS!” He finally screamed out at the two rowdy second year as Ennoshita started physically shoving them into the bus before Narita and Kinoshita followed afterwards.

_ ‘At least I’m not leaving someone irresponsible in charge…’ _ He mentally sighed.

“Daichi, come on.” Suga gave him a small push. “We’re the only ones not on the bus now.”

With a chuckle, he climbed the bus and glanced around at his team for a few more months. Asahi was listening to Nishinoya talk as he leaned against the gentle giant, Tanaka was talking with Hinata as the orange haired teen leaned over the back of the seat and Kageyama listened without trying to show too much interest. Tsukishima was listening to an earbud with Yamaguchi as the shorter leaned his head on the shoulder. And Kinoshita was already dozing on Narita’s shoulder as Ennoshita stroked his fluffy blond hair, the trio taking up the last three seats in the back.

“I’m going to miss them…” He murmured.

“Yeah…” Suga whispered back, before laying his head against his captain’s shoulder.

* * *

**Nekoma: **

Kuroo took one more headcount before giving himself a small nod.

“All right, everyone load up!” He yelled as his team began to walk forward, he took the bags handed to him and started arranging them under the bus in the luggage compartment.   


Lev gave their captain his and Yaku’s bags before tugging the smaller male onto the steps. Kenma stood off to the side as he watched his childhood friend pack their teams items away, eyes flicking back to the game held in his hands. As the messy haired male stood up and closed compartment, the pudding cup shifted and looked up as he threw an arm around his thin shoulders.

“...I don’t want this to end…”

“I feel you…” Kuroo nodded as he lead Kenma to their seats.

* * *

**Fukurodani:**

Akaashi sighed as Bokuto messily tossed his bags into the bottom of the bus before rushing onto the bus, jumping around and hooting before settling into a two person seat looking up at the members getting on the bus obviously looking for his setter.

“...He’s gonna be upset when he realizes this is the last training camp he’ll have with you.” The second year jumped before whirling around and seeing Konoha leaning against the bus with his forever fox-grin in place. 

“As I will be… he brought me to nationals two times and… he was a lot of my firsts, of course.” He gave a small smile as he stood up going over a mental checklist before the real clipboard checklist and beginning to head onto the bus.

“Ah, high school life… I’ll miss it.” Konoha replied in a whimsical voice.

“AGASHEE HURRY UP!”

“Hai, hai Bokuto-san.”

Konoha hid another, sadder smile this time.

* * *

**Dateko:**

Futakuchi rubbed his forehead as Koganegawa yelled about something or other in the background. After making sure all the bags were packed, he stood and began to walk to the bus before looking up and seeing the former third years of the team.

“What are you guys doing here?” The brunette raised an eyebrow as he passed the finished checklist to their coach who nodded and began to head back to the bus.

“Come back stronger.” Kamasaki grinned as the brunette looked away pouting.

“Of course. We have to pay them back for you guys.” The flustered brunette grunted.

Moniwa felt his eyes shine and Kamasaki swore dust flew into his eyes as Takehito grinned as their kouhai. They smiled as he began to head to the bus as Aone flagged him over.

* * *

**Aoba Johsai:**

Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi whacked him harshly before they both climbed into the bus, Mattsun and Makki behind him.

“We’ll rule the court like always!” Oikawa told his team, even as their coach scolded him to be more captain like.

“Of course! And, if we don’t…” Iwaizumi left his statement for the others to finish.

“We can always blame the captain…” Mattsun chuckled darkly.

“And, he’ll buy us apology ramen with sides.” Makki finished pulling out his sketchbook and leaning against Matsukawa with a lazy smile.

“R-UDE!!”


	21. Groups Assembled (Mixed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSING ME!” 
> 
> “You exposed yourself.” Akaashi sighed. “I didn’t believe it until you confirmed it.”

**Chapter 21: Groups Assemble (Mixed):**

* * *

**Team Moms:**

Satori smiled and hugged Suga tightly to his chest as he greeted them with Ushijima.

“SU-GA!!!!” He squealed spinning with the smaller male. “I’VE MISSSSED YOU!~”

“I’ve missed you too Satori-san.” He chuckled as he hugged the other back. “The others?”

“Akaashi-kun, Ken-chan, Iwa-chan, and Ya-chan are waiting for us inside!”

“Wow, no surprise we’re last…” The silver haired settered groaned. “Ukai-san took a wrong turn and refused to admit it.”

“Sounds like an alpha male type~~,” Satori snickered.

“And you often pretend to be an alpha male type but…” Futakuchi’s voice snickered back. “We know you loooove being told what to do!”

“EXPOSING ME!” 

“You exposed yourself.” Akaashi sighed. “I didn’t believe it until you confirmed it.”

“Come on, Suga-kun still has to unpack and everything.” Yaku chimed in.

“And standing at the door won’t change anything.” Iwaizumi scoffed walking over and grabbing some of the bags from Suga. 

The others rolled their eyes as Yaku stuck his tongue out.

* * *

**First Years:**

“SOOOOOOU!” (Hinata)

“SHOUYOUUUUUUU!” (Inuoka)

“LEVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!” (Goshiki)

“TSUTOMUUUUUUUUUU!” (Lev)

“SHUT-UP!” (Kageyama)

“You’re loud too you know?” (Kunimi)

“Erk!” “Urm.” “...Sorry…” “...you shut up…”

“I can’t be stuck here with these idiots for this whole summer…” (Tsukishima)

“Be nice Tsukki…” (Yamaguchi)

“Ah! This is gonna be fun!” (Shibayama)

“Sure, whatever you say…” (Onaga)

“What’s your definition of fun?” (Kindaichi)

“I wonder what the foods like?” (Koganegawa)

“Right?” (Sakunami)

* * *

**Team Captains:**

When Daichi had walked into one of the classrooms looking for the one designated for Karasuno, he caught sight of the other captains sitting calmly (well Oikawa and Kuroo were really laying on the floor, but you get the point.)

“Wrong room?” 

“Ohhh, you made it Sawamura!” Kuroo called from his position on the floor as the setter waved at the Wing Spiker.

“Dai-chan, listen to this,” The alien obsessed captain giggled. “Kuroo was just telling us how he had to unpack the whole bus!”

“Yeah,” Kuroo whined covering his visible eye with his hands. “Everyone got so excited to see this place they ditched me, and when I tried to slip away, Coach caught me and dragged me backkkk!”

“You should have your team on a leash.” Daichi smiled, a dark smile. “A _ really _ ** _short_ ** _ leash _.”

“Ya know,” The bedhead shot him a look. “I think I can deal without, thanks.”

“Are you people in the boonies this tough or is it just you and your team?” Bokuto asked, flopping onto Kuroo’s stomach making the other cough before sending a glare his way.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just me.” Daichi shrugged. “I don’t see Ushijima keeping his team on a too short leash, look at Tendou for godsakes.”

“I think,” Oikawa started. “Sat-chan could burn this place down and as long as he still only loved Ushijiwaka-chan, the lug would let him do anything.”

“He could probably start WWIII and I wouldn’t care as long as he was happy.” Ushijima agreed, nodding sagley.

“Pfft- BWAHAHAHA!” Kuroo started laughing and seemed he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**Future Captains:**

Yahaba had grabbed Ennoshita’s hand the minute he had the chance and had dragged him away from his two boyfriends without a second thought.

“Ah, slow down Yahaba-san!”  


“No time, we have to go and talk with the others before we’re forced to stay with our teams!” The brunette replied swiftly. “Ah, there you are Kenma!”

“Urk!” the small pudding cup stood to make a run but was caught easily. “...”

‘He looks kinda dejected…’

“Now, you two wait here! I have to go steal Futakuchi from the clutches of mothers!”

“...I think he went willingly… you know being a new team mom and everything…”

“Kenma-san you have to speak louder than that if you want to be heard over his ego…”

“...I’d be shouting then.”

“Probably.”

* * *

**???:**

“You sure we shouldn’t just tell them? I think they’ll be happy?”

“You have no idea how the team dynamics are then.” A pause. “My captain is kinda like a spoiled child… especially when it comes to us. We’re like his playmates… or toys in some sense.”

“Huh? He seemed pretty reliable.”

“Until he gets blocked, or something happens throughout the day, but not the point. They all treat me like I can’t think for myself. I saw a new chat they have… it’s not a good one, trust me. Just a little longer than I’ll tell them, okay?”

“Alright.”

  
  



	22. Chapter 22: Day 1 (Mixed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see all the schools mornings together. They are out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been awhile since I’ve updated but I love this story and with the release of season 5 next month I’m excited once more! 😊😊

**Karasuno: Noya×Asahi×Suga:**

* * *

Asahi woke up to Noya jumping on his chest, a wide grin on his face. Blinking his bleary brown eyes at his small boyfriend, he wrapped the other up in his large arms.

“A-Asahi-san!” squeaked the libero.

“Just five more minutes Noya!” He groaned as he turned with the other still locked in his arms. As the younger teen tried struggling away, Suga walked in raising an eyebrow.

“What are you two doing?” The setter looked half annoyed, half amused by the situation.

“I couldn’t find Ryu, so I tried waking Asahi-san and he captured me!” Noya cried out, still struggling with the gentle giants arms.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing he captured our little tornado!” Suga smiled as Noya blushed bright red before looking confused.

“Why is it a good thing?” Asahi asked in his place.

“It’s time for his pills.” The struggle suddenly renewed with vigor as the smallest of the three tried to escape more fervently.

“I took them! I promise!”

“Noya… he counts your pills ever since the last time you lied to us for a week straight.”

“Urk…”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

**Fukurodani: **

**Akaashi×Bokuto×Konoha:**

“Konoha-san, can you come here and help me for a second?”

The third year turned and raised an eyebrow at the predicament the second year was in.

“Now,” He crossed his arms across his chest. “How’d you manage to do that to yourself?”

“I-I’m not quite sure myself… I woke up with him wrapped around me…”

“Untangle his arms, Imma pull him by his legs.”

“No, you could hurt him or worse, wake him.”

“See, your thinking like a boyfriend.” A pause. “Well if any of us want breakfast that’s the fastest way possible.”

“...I suppose you’re right.” He began to untangle their captains arms from around his waist as Konoha untangled their legs.

“Imma pull now.”

“Understood.”

“AGAASHI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

“Heading to breakfast!” And with that note both the Wing Spiker and Setter were out the door.

“FOOOOOOD!”

* * *

**Nekoma: **

**Hinata×Inuoka×Kenma:** ****

As Hinata was walking to breakfast he was jerked to the side by Inuoka who was giving him a begging smile as he continued to drag the smaller male along with him.

“Sorry Shouyou!” He started. “Need you for a minute. Hope your boyfriend won’t mind too much.”

“Ah!” The orange haired teen felt his face flush as he looked away from the taller male. “He’ll be fine… what’s up anyway?”

“Kuroo-san left me in charge of waking Kenma-san but…” The brunette trailed off. “He’s not getting up…”

They came to a full stop in front of a lump of blankets and what Hinata thinks was a futon underneath it all.

“...this is Kenma?”

“Un.”

“...you sure he’s alive under all the blankets?”

“Un. Kuroo-san told me this is how he just sleeps.”

“...that’s really amazing… I think…”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well… let’s do it with the way we wake Yamaguchi.”

“Your number twelve right?”

“Yup! So, first grab this with me…” A nod. “Now, tug and scream wake up Kenma!”

“On three.”

“One...”

“Two…”

“THREE!”

“WAKE UP KENMA!”

“WAKE UP KENMA-SAN!”

The blanket stayed for another minute or so before groaning could be heard as the occupant underneath the blankets began to tug back at the blankets and try to regin the two in. The two first years went flying as the second year released his grip and sat up as the two tumbled to the ground.

“Ugh…”

“Morning Kenma!”

“Come on Kenma-san! If you hurry you can still grab some breakfast!”

“Like I said earlier, ugh…”

* * *

**Dateko: **

**Futakuchi×Aone×Sakunami**

Sakunami yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, only pausing briefly to look down as he tripped over Koganegawa’s still sleeping form.

_ ‘I hope there’s still breakfast.’ _ He thought lazily as he bumped into a broad chest. Looking at him, he felt himself wake up fully at Aone’s face stared back at him.

“G-Good Morning A-Aone-senpai…” He trailed off noticing Futakuchi slumped against Aone, fighting the sleep obviously trying to pull him back in. “A-And Futakuchi-senpai…”

“Mmm…” Was all the brunette muttered as Aone nodded and began to lead the other to the cafeteria.

“So Futakuchi-senpai doesn’t wake up until noon then… like most people I guess.” He laughed softly.

* * *

**Aoba Johsai: Hanamaki×Matsukawa×Oikawa×Iwaizumi:**

Matsukawa groaned as Iwaizumi flicked the lights in their room on and began to try and rouse the other third years.

“Not happening…” Hanamaki grumbled burrowing farther into his blankets as their ace tried to wretch him feet first out.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s sleep ruddled voice screeched as the more muscular male easily threw him over his shoulder, Hanamaki on the other, and began to leave.

“Mattsun, if you still want breakfast, you’d better hurry.”

And with a suppressed growl, the last third year stood up.

_ Fuck mornings. _

* * *

**Shiratorizawa: Reon×Ushijima×Satori×Semi:**

Despite all thoughts, Ushijima was not a morning person. As he woke up, he made a soft noncommittal noise before Reon tugged his blanket away forcefully, making his own groan as he noticed Satori curled up underneath their massive Ace.

“Time to get up you two!” Semi helped as he tried to drag their middle blocker from under the other. “If you don’t get up soon, Goshiki is gonna eat all the breakfast with the other first-years!”

Satori made some sort of muffled protest before Ushijima was sitting up and lifting the red head with him.

“Come on Satori.” He rumbled gently. With one more dramatic moan, the guess monster was up and dragging his feet as he walked.

** _This was going to be a long day..._ **

* * *

**Omake:**

_ The coaches watched their charges trudge around, some wide awake others still not there quite yet. And then there were the ones falling asleep face first. _

_ “Whoever said Volleyball players and the game itself wasn’t interesting,” Ukai started pinching the bridge of his nose as Tanaka fell into his rice again. “Obviously never met or watched these kids. I swear.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this over mobile so it might seem a bit messy sorry!!


End file.
